Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3}{8t} + \dfrac{1}{6t}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8t$ and $6t$ $\lcm(8t, 6t) = 24t$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{3}{8t} + \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6t} $ $x = \dfrac{9}{24t} + \dfrac{4}{24t}$ $x = \dfrac{9 +4}{24t}$ $x = \dfrac{13}{24t}$